Duck
'Abilities' Quack: No damage, creates a noise. ---- Explosion: Upon dying, a explosion will occur dealing ≤100 DMG to any near by survivors (without any blast resistant armor), potentially killing them. 'Description' The Duck '''is the first and only mob that is only available to individuals who have bought the support gamepass for 265R$. This special infected was introduced during the worsening of the SANI outbreak across the globe in 2014 & 2015, when scientists implemented a inner nuclear circuit inside cute ducklings that were originally used to terminate the strongest of infected. The experiment went very wrong, and a swarm of self-detonating '''Ducks had escaped from a underground facility and began breeding across the United States, before reaching other parts of the world via boats. As a result, they created the Duck, it uses its cute appearance to delude players into thinking it's just an everyday duck; meanwhile the implemented experimental inner nuclear circuits overheat and malfunction due to hay wiring. If it comes in contact with a survivor, it will result in a huge explosion. They are considered as the main kamikaze class of the Monsters. 'Advantages and Disadvantages' 'Advantages' *Creates a huge explosion radius. *Small hitbox and friendly-feature target. *New players may not classify it as a threat. *Can instantly kill survivors without armor if within close enough vicinity of the explosion. *Explodes whenever it's killed or resets, making anyone near its vicinity take damage. *Sometimes it can blast survivors' limbs, body, or even head off! Disadvantages *Slow walkspeed. (speed is 12, compared to normal which is 16) *Can't damage any survivors without dying. * Can only be used once per round. * Requires the Supporter's gamepass. * Though the explosion may look huge, the Duck ' can only kill or blast parts off in a very close range. * The fire created after the explosion actually doesn’t do anything. 'Tips * The Duck ONLY explodes upon death. * Ducks can explode themselves by pressing Backspace, or resetting. * Able to fit through small cracks in maps due to its size. * Able to sneak around due to its small size. * Flak Vests are an easy counter to this. * You can hide in an ammo station's ammunition. Unconscious players usually won't notice your presence, and as they refill, you can explode on them in surprise! * During the Christmas Part 1 Update event, Ducks are able to hide their bodies and move around in snowy ground on festivity maps like No Mercy and Portland. 'Trivia' * First zombie related item that costs ROBUX. * The Duck used to have a special explosion, creating a miniature mushroom cloud instead of a simple explosion (R2D 2014). Now, it'll just explode into flames. * Despite being a duck, it cannot float on the can-collide water or move faster. * Used to cost 100R$ during Alpha, and 280R$ before being reduced. * A glitch made the duck slowed or even stop moving even if the player is regularly moving which then required jumping to keep moving. This was later fixed. * The modern Duck today makes a different quack sound than the Ducks in R2D 2014 * During v1.7, Ducks were not able to explode on death, making them completely useless. This was later fixed. Category:Zombies